


Snow on Snow

by MToddWebster (RembrandtsWife)



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Snow, handjobs, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/MToddWebster
Summary: Andrew and Alex have some time to themselves at the cottage in the woods.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Snow on Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roosebolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A walk in the woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738573) by [MToddWebster (RembrandtsWife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/MToddWebster). 



> Sometimes you just want to write a little winter fluff and share it with a friend.

Andrew woke up with the worst morning hard-on he could remember in all his life. For a moment he wondered why his bladder was so full and his cock so stiff; then he realized both sensations could be explained by the warm, hairy leg pressed against his lower belly, which belonged to one Alex Ryan.

Grinning so hard it felt like the top of his head would fall back and fall off, he squirmed out of the bed and darted for the bathroom to relieve himself. On the way back he turned up the thermostat and grabbed a bathrobe, pulling the flannel loosely around himself before getting back into bed.

The bed felt even warmer than before, thanks to his exposure to the morning chill. Boldly he rolled over and wrapped an arm around his bedmate, his lips coming to rest on the nape of his neck. Alex's neck was curiously bare from a recent change of hairstyle; Andrew couldn't resist rubbing his mouth from side to side against the smooth skin, reddening it with his untrimmed beard. 

The muffled noises he got in response suggested that Alex's mouth, and much of his face, were buried in his pillow. "What's that, lad? 'Good morning, Andy? Fancy some coffee, Andy?' Or did you forget who you were sleeping with?"

Alex raised his head from the pillow and replied distinctly, "How could I forget who I'm sleeping with? Who else do I sleep with that has a hairy face and a bloody big prick poking me in the back?"

Andrew roared with laughter, shoving Alex away pre-emptively as he turned over to face him. "Aren't you the romantic, then? Have you talked to all your lovers that way?"

Alex's strong warm hand curled around the back of Andrew's neck, threading through the tangled curls there. "No, because my other lovers haven't been my best friend--"

The kiss was almost as shocking as the first one had been--Alex's dry lips and rough beard and clever, aggressive tongue. Andrew closed his eyes and sank into it, letting Alex lead while he soaked up the warmth of the shared bed, the slightly sour smell of it after last night, the deft fingers combing through his hair.

"Good morning," Alex said finally, looking gravely, openly at Andrew. Andrew touched his mouth, his now-moist lips, their smile, and Alex's, bringing a smile there. 

It wasn't until he'd made tea for himself and coffee for Alex that he took a look outside. What he saw made him let out a shout of excitement. "Oi, Alex! It snowed again last night!"

It had snowed a couple of days ago, before they'd retreated to the cottage; a thin layer of white had lingered on the gravel where the car was parked and the dormant flower beds. The new snow wasn't more than two or three inches, but that was enough to decorate everything like the pictures in a children's Christmas book: the gravel, the flower beds, the windowsills, the garden bench, the bare branches and the dark evergreens of the wood.

Andrew went into the living room carrying his own mug and Alex's. Alex was still stooped in front of the fireplace, building a fire. He had gotten properly dressed, more or less, while Andrew was still wearing his flannel robe over a t-shirt and pants.

"I told you you should've put in a gas fireplace," he said over his shoulder.

"And I told you, would've made a difference to the instruments. Here." He held out the mug of coffee. Alex took it while still holding a lighter to the kindling.

"Ta for that. Mm, that's good." The kindling caught and he put the mug down, rearranging the wood around the burgeoning flame. Andrew sipped his tea and found himself watching the play of Alex's muscles under the thin shirt.

"Are you cold?"

Alex stood up, gave the fire one last look with hands on hips, then flopped onto the couch beside Andrew. "Not so much. It's just a luxury one doesn't have in a Dublin flat." He seized his mug and gulped at it. "And it'll be nice to come back to after a walk in the woods or something."

"Dragging me off into the woods, are you? Not content with a bit of rest?"

"Well, you're the one that lives out here in the wild, like a hermit--"

A reflexive kick from Andrew led to a giggly wrestling match that ended, as such matches usually did, with Andrew pinned under Alex, by virtue of Alex's better coordination and more muscular shoulders. He looked up at Alex, deliberately, through his lashes. "Going to have your wicked way with me now? To the victor belong--"

"Oh Christ, you--" and Alex cut himself off with another rough, aggressive kiss that gentled, suddenly. Andrew's heart and breath leapt fast as Alex's lips wandered his neck.

He dared to nudge Alex with his hip. Alex's hand slid down his chest to his belly, came to rest over the rampant curve of his cock. "Here? right here?" Alex's lips were against his collarbone.

Andrew nodded. "Uh-huh. Yeah."

Alex pushed the waistband of the boxers off Andrew's hips and wrapped a firm, heavy hand around his erection. That was still new--a hand almost as large as his own, with a stronger grip, touching his prick from a different angle than when he touched himself. Alex nuzzled his cheek, kissed the corner of his mouth, softly, almost hesitantly. Andrew lifted his hips to Alex's stroke, turned his mouth to meet Alex's kiss, groaned deeply at the contrast between that strong, demanding hand and the gentleness, the sweetness of Alex's mouth. It didn't take long for him to make a mess over his belly and Alex's hand. 

Alex shamelessly wiped his wet hand on Andrew's robe. "Go take a shower, get dressed. I really do want to go out for a walk."

A little dizzy, Andrew sat up. "What about--?" He gestured at Alex's crotch.

Alex grinned. "Later. After I demolish you in a snowball war."

Andrew snorted. "In your dreams, Ryan." He stood up and spread his arms out at shoulder height. "You may have more muscle, but I have a longer reach."

"Like a bloody albatross," Alex agreed. He drained his mug and stood up. "I'm still gonna kick your arse, though."

"Keep dreaming." Andrew pulled up his boxers over the mess and headed for the stairs. He was suddenly eager for a hot shower and a walk in the cold woods, where new snow had fallen, snow on snow....

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr: main blog rembrandtswife, Hozier blog palaceofobsessions, pagan and magical blog religionismyfandom.


End file.
